I Love My Stepbrother
by Mishil
Summary: They became step siblings because of their parent's marriage. To become more interesting they did fall in love with each other… AU and MadaSaku...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Love my Step-brother**

**Author: Jigoku Shoujo12**

**Pairings: Madara and Sakura**

**Genre: Romance and General**

**Type: One Shot and AU (Crack-fic)**

**Summary:**

**They became stepsiblings because of their parent's marriage. To become more interesting they did fall in love with each other… **

It was very insane…

Raising her eyes to the heavens, Sakura wondered what her father was thinking. Her mother had just died! They should be in a period of mourning! How could he marry that woman? She scratched at her dress. It was not itchy, but she had nothing better to do than scratch at it. Glaring at the dressmaker, she shifted on her feet.

"_**At least the dress isn't completely ugly." **_Sakura thought. If there were one thing that she would admit to, it would be that Uchiha Shizuka had a sense of fashion. The dress was knee-length, black, with a square neckline and thin straps. Her shoes were in an ancient Greek style, cutting and twirling up her legs.

"Listen," it was Shizuka, "I know that you don't want your father to marry the big bad lady who was currently the president of Uchiha Enterprises, but some things cannot be helped. This is just as much for love as it is for politics."

Sakura understood that. In order for the companies to grow bigger, there had to be some marrying between them. Shizuka was an important political leader, even now, and was to set an example for the people.

"I understand." She said in her low voice.

She felt Shizuka's eyes on her and looked into those of her future stepmother's, "You just lost your mother, and I know this must be hard for you, but this is for the good of the world." She looked Sakura over, "You're pretty. The dress suits you." She turned back to look at herself in the mirror, a vision in white, "You are going to the wedding with one of my relatives, Itachi, I hear. That is a good match. Perhaps you will be doing the same as I and your father one day."

"I would never marry for anything but love."

Again, Shizuka extracted her eyes from the mirror, "Speaking of love, I want to give you a warning. My son is off limits. This is strange enough, but I can't have you or him messing this up for us."

"I would never fall in love with Madara." Anyone who put the two of them in the same room would be able to see that. Although he was Itachi's best friend, she could not stand him. When they started living in the same house, she didn't know how she would survive. There would probably be a lot of bloodshed.

"You might be surprised."

* * *

Another stupid socializing, and Sakura really despises parties that she needs to dressed up liked a doll. Stupid father, stupid Shizuka… Shizuka's mere presence was enough. Her precious Saturday night to hang out with her friends had been spoiled like that. She really needs to get out of that said party as soon as possible. Then a familiar voice broke her reverie…

"Mom wants me to ask you if I could have this dance." Madara had appeared before her when she was going to get a drink, whining as though he were a baby instead of an almost fully-grown young man.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'd be delighted," she sarcastically told him.

"Hey, I don't want to dance with you, either, but it's what's expected of us." Even though he was a jerk when it came to things like war or sharing the remote, he knew something of politics and etiquette. In addition, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Therefore, she held her hand out to the older boy and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

They danced in silence. It was strangely stiff, unnaturally so, and almost like they were both back in junior high, dancing a foot apart. "This is so stupid." Sakura commented.

"What is?"

"We're dancing like we're in junior high for heaven's sake!"

"What do you mean?"

"We're two feet apart!"

Madara smirked, "Does that mean you want to be closer." It occurred to both of them that as they talked, they were both beginning to loosen up and drift closer to one another.

"No- I mean, this whole thing is stupid. Why do we have to dance with each other? We're practically related!"

"But we're _not_," Madara told her, rolling his eyes at her. He seemed to have to stress the point.

"We might as well be!"

"But we're not."

"Whatever." They resumed dancing in silence and returned to looking stiff and unnatural. For those few seconds they had looked like they belonged there, belonged together, but that was gone. Itachi watched with curiosity, jealousy, and humor from the side of the dance floor.

* * *

"Hand me that box," Madara yelled to Sakura.

She tried, she really did, but it was too heavy, "It's too heavy, I can't lift it!"

Madara rolled his eyes, and then stepped down to where she was. There was so little room in the closet leading to the attic that they were pressed chest to chest. For some reason, Sakura did not feel at all flustered, as she would have if she was in the same situation with someone else, but it seemed so natural. Madara, she noticed, was bright red. Nevertheless, it could have been the way that the dim light was playing off of his features. He bent down and easily lifted the box. In addition, although she did not like him at all and she thought that he was a jerk face, she could not help but admire the muscles in his back as they strained to pick up the box.

"Is that all," she asked him.

"Yeah," he called down, and climbed down the ladder again to put it back up. Moreover, again, they were caught chest to chest. In addition, again, Madara seemed to be tinged pink, "Can you move," his voice was strangely husky and gruff. If she liked him, she would say that it was sexy. However, she most definitely did not like him. He was a jerk.

"Why?" He gave her a pointed look.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" She moved towards the door and out into the hallway. "Are you sure that's all?"

"What's the rush?"

He was inspecting her face closely. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. They had been living together for nearly a month and were not all the way settled in (it would have something to do with neither of their parents ever being home) and had repeatedly been getting into embarrassing situations. "I have a date tonight."

He seemed kind of shock. Sakura guessed that he hadn't thought that his stepsister actually went out on dates, "Itachi?" He questioned. He seemed pretty angry about it, too, like if it were Itachi, he'd rip his head off or something equally scary.

"No," she replied hastily. Itachi was one of her friends and she would not want him hurt by the psychopath known as Madara. Although since they had been friends for such a long time, he could probably deal with it. "You wouldn't know him. His name's Deidara."

"And he's safe?"

She became confused, "What do you mean by safe? He doesn't have STDs or HIV or anything like that, if that's what you're saying…"

"No!" His face had gone surprisingly red. Sakura never would have thought that Madara was the type who would get embarrassed by things like sexually transmitted diseases. He did not seem like the type to get embarrassed by anything sexual at all. In fact, if he had gone to her high school, she would say that he was good looking and mysterious enough to be having sex every night.

"How many times have you gone out with this guy?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "We dated for my freshman year in high school, a little bit of my sophomore year, and now we're going out again for my junior year. We've been on dates more times than I can count."

"And you checked to make sure he doesn't have any-any… diseases?"

"Well, wouldn't you want to know if you're about to have sex with the guy?" She flushed at how slutty that had sounded and Madara turned equally red.

"That's too much information."

"I know. Sorry."

* * *

Not surprising, a few months later she had broken up with Deidara again. Madara seemed strangely happy with the fact. While she wallowed in depression, he seemed to be dancing with joy. "I hate you." She told him one day. That seemed to bring him straight out of his revere.

* * *

"Where are you going?" She asked him one night. He looked nice. In fact, he was looking extremely good.

"I've got a date."

That was enough to make her spit her drink all the way to the other side of the room. "Who would be stupid enough to date you?"

"Konan."

"You can't date a coworker," she told him angrily. It was just one of those unwritten rules that were never broken. And he had just broken them!

"She works on a different branch, so technically we're not coworkers. We're just both a part of Akatsuki."

"Same difference."

"It's completely different," he told her while slipping on his coat, then smirked, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Sakura turned red. "Why would I be jealous?" Sure, her stepbrother was hot, smart, and could be a little bit charming at times, but that did not make her jealous.

His face fell, "No reason."

"Have fun on your date," she called out to him as he exited the house.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sakura screeched from inside her bathroom, which was not-so-conveniently connected to Madara's. It involved a lot of fighting over bathroom time.

They were both frozen in shock. Sakura was butt naked and Madara starting to undress. In addition, they both stared at each other in shock. "Get out!" She screeched again, breaking out of her horrified trance and diving for a towel.

He did as she was told. "I'm sorry," he called when he was out the door.

"Of course he walked in right as I was getting out of the shower," Sakura mumbled to herself as she got dried off and dressed, "Perfect timing, dumb ass."

She was embarrassed, she could admit to that. The only person who had ever seen her naked before was Itachi and even that wasn't in the _light_. She flushed again, remembering how Madara had been shirtless and had his pants partway off.

"Never mention this to anybody," she screamed at him.

"Why would I want to?" He yelled right back.

* * *

Things were getting more and more awkward for them as time went on. Their hands would brush over grabbing a plate or cup or the TV remote and one or the other or both would end up blushing. They would be caught alone and not know what to say, and would stutter when they tried to talk to each other. Sakura didn't understand why things were like this. It wasn't like she _liked_ Madara or anything. However, then, sometimes she did think about how cute he looked when he was embarrassed, how sexy he looked in a tux, and how he always took authority.

He was cute, smart, and interesting to talk to. She could not understand why she would not like him. Moreover, coming to that conclusion, it eventually occurred to her that she _did_ like him. That just made things even more uncomfortable between them. "Watch it." He growled in the hallway as they passed.

"Jerk." She growled right back. No, knowing that she liked Madara didn't make her shyer than normal or anything like that. If anything, it made her angry. How could she like her stupid stepbrother who wasn't even worth her time? It made no sense. But then, life and love never made sense.

Madara stopped and looked at her. She flushed with anger as she felt him studying her face curiously. She hated that he could make her feel like this. "Pinkie."

"Ooohhh," she taunted him, "low blow. Way to make me want to cry." She rolled her eyes. All he had really been calling her lately was Pinkie. It was rather boring considering he used to call such fun names as 'brat', 'baby', 'jerk wad', and, of course, 'butt face.' He had such colorful language.

"Seriously?" He actually seemed somewhat worried that she would go and cry. It was somewhat cute.

"No," she scoffed and tried to walk away, but he blocked her exit with ease. Stupid Uchiha Heir.

Again he was looking down at her with those beautiful blue eyes. He was smirking slightly and a light flush was stained over his face, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She tried to shove him out of her way, but it did not work. "What do you want?"

They both stood waiting and looking at each other with amusement, hatred, and admiration.

"You."

In seconds her mouth was captured in his in a sweet kiss. "That wasn't very nice," she whispered against his lips, but she knew that he could feel her grin.

"I'm not a very nice guy."

If it had been anybody else, she would have considered this senseless flirting and would have a little bit of fun with it while getting slightly embarrassed at his attention. Nevertheless, this was Madara, her _stepbrother_, and she knew that nothing could ever be between him. However, at the moment she didn't really care.

Smiling, she asked him, "What are we going to tell mom and dad?"

"The marriage screwed us up. It screwed everybody up. They'll just have to deal with it."

"Your mom told me not to fall in love with you."

Madara rolled his eyes, "She probably said that so that you _would_ show interest in me. Interest in what you cannot have, you know. It looks like it worked."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled, "We're screwed up, you know that."

He smirked right back before swooping in for another kiss, "I blame you."

"You're the one to talked…"

-oooooooo-

End

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I try crack-fic for the first time… So forgive me?...**_

_**It is Madara-sama's birthday today! December 24! :D **_

_**My birthday is December 30, anyone??? ;)**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone and have prosperous new year!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated and loved…**_


	2. Cliches

Title: I Love My Stepbrother

Author: Mishil

Pairings: Madara and Sakura

* * *

Chapter II: **Clichés**

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't have any excuses for my long absence, right now I am busy with work... By the way Sasuke is now one of the protagonists after LONG years of waiting… And Madara is just… Nah, I am speechless regarding with his past. I decided to make another chapter for this story and I hope that you will leave a response regarding if I should make this into a multi-chapter or leave it.

It is your decision...

By the way, what are you going to do if you saw Uchiha Madara in life? ^_^

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_I don't know why…but you interest me…" _

"_Don't tell such lies, we are not meant to be"_

* * *

…

They act normally in front of their parent's presence…

Days, months and almost a year since they officially became related to each other by means of law… Uchiha Madara and Haruno Sakura continued to act like a bickering old couple. In a different point of view, someone will see a picture perfect of sibling love between the two of them, a sweet smile that came from the younger sister and a gentle pat and understanding expression that usually an elder brother will do to its younger sibling. But then, if they look closer to the scenario, it was actually the contradictory of the truth. The angel's smile will turn into a sinister smirk while his saintly expression will turn into mischievous sprite's smile.

It was currently winter festival; it was an event for winter, needless to say. A yearly celebration accompanied with the marvellous downfall of snow from its elongated months of successfully abstaining the world of its fascinating white splendour, beckoning the upcoming yuletide season. It was twenty-fifth day of December, a remarkable time that every Christians in the world celebrates…

Christmas is the month to cheer and give love, however for the two individuals it was also a month to..._curse_?

"Damn it! That can't be true!" Two creatures fumed and snarled at an old lady sitting innocently across her small table.

A few seconds passed before the old woman replied to both of them, "You are meant to be and yet you are destined to be separated… It is what the cards has revealed, and you youngsters should paid more respect to your elders."

"I-it is too impossible for me to be with this guy." Sakura stuttered and, and threw a nasty look at his raven haired stepbrother and added "And I would rather become a holy sister at the Vatican than to spend my life with him!"

Madara glared at her hard, raising a brow at Sakura's statement. "Don't be too sure of yourself, it should be _I _who should be saying that and not an unappealing piece of tomboyish-with-no-admirers like you," He replied with the same manner, and irritation can be traced with his usual calm visage. Sakura secretly like the feeling when she knew that she was winning when it comes to his short fused and yet at the same time a Greek god like older stepbrother.

"Then, what do you call about _Hyuuga Neji_, and _Uchiha Itachi?_" a sinister grin came up after her thought-provoking statement.

Madara almost frowned and he knew himself that he should not show any signs of irritation but his nature of being easily annoyed when it comes to Sakura emerged easily without his notice. "That traditional yogi guy and my cousin is actually courting _you_?" he turned his almost furrowed appearance towards hers and she almost smirked to his response.

Nonetheless she retorted with a rather satisfied voice. "Why? You're jealous my _dear_ Madara?"

Madara gazed at her and left him speechless as his face soured more as he was truly surprised at her revelations. At first it was Deidara and Sasuke who tried to woo her, but thanks to some_** 'divine' **_interventions both of them had finally given up. Since his unusual 'protectiveness' towards her has gone a little bit overboard. "I am actually surprised. Given with their good looks, I had assumed they would go for someone of their own level of attractiveness. Why, I'm even half-presuming that Hyuuga guy would hit on me. But I didn't expect he would like you, and even Itachi, I thought he would rather cut his long hair than to date someone like you, it's beyond my imagination. Well, it only confirms that those guys need to visit their perspective ophthalmologist for their own good." He commented and Sakura started to fume at his not-so-much narcissistic statement.

"You!"

"Whatever, this is nothing but a nonsense statement. Let's go for now, Sakura." Madara added sternly, and took her stepsister's hand and dragged her out of the said cramped place.

* * *

"Meant to be huh?" Madara mumbled as his onyx eyes focusing on the different shade of crimson coloured Swarovski chandelier of his own room. His lips escaped a lazy sigh as he felt the time runs slowly; their parents were still in London, promoting their enterprises even though it was Yuletide season. A soft tune of the grand piano can be heard towards the hallway, he knew that Sakura was playing the said instrument and decided to go towards the said room. His steps echoed throughout the wide hallway as his pace speed up. The opening of the door never stopped Sakura from playing and saw the midnight jet black eyes of Madara staring straight towards her. And for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

The eyes are the windows to one's soul. Maybe that was why Sakura felt such an intense vibe overpower her the moment she locked eyes with him. Coldness, warmth, hate, love, longing, exasperation, and secrecy – she felt as though every emotion that could be possibly sensed by humankind could be found somewhere, submerged deep within the pools of Uchiha Madara's mysterious eyes.

She suddenly understood why most of the girls had fallen head over heels for his stepbrother. The paradox behind him was undeniable, only rousing the need to discover more in any girl who came across him.

After they've shared kiss a year back before, both of them continued to act in usual way, but it was never brought up again. Perhaps it was the best decision that both of them silently agreed. Deep inside, Sakura felt upset when Madara brought another girl and formally introduced her into their family. Perchance, he had already moved on which makes Sakura's heart felt a pang of agony into her heart.

"Do you know who composed the piece you played just now?" Madara asked in his usual velvety voice that caught Sakura's breath for a while, and suddenly turned away his gazed into his eyes.

"Yeah, it was composed by Chopin." Sakura replied and started to play another piece.

"Anyway Sakura, mother would like to inform you that she wishes you to play on my upcoming engagement party this spring…" Sakura was honestly surprised and it causes her to stop her playing as her fingers suddenly got numbed by his sudden announcement. It had shaken the living daylights out of her. Her heart clenched at the man's unspoken choice. The person who disturbed the peaceful ripple in her heart suddenly announces out of nowhere that he finally moved on and will forget the undeniably mutual feelings that they've shared. Nevertheless, Sakura thought that he still held his feelings for her…

Sakura's trembling increased as waves of emotions flooded her consciousness. She took a moment to get control of herself; she couldn't allow for Madara to see how affected she was by his choice. Sakura gazed up at her stepbrother one final time with unreadable eyes and smile. "Sure, it is not a problem at all." She replied as she saw the platinum ring resting on his left hand before went back where he sat and masked the emotions that silently breaking her heart into pieces. She continued her playing trying to divert her attention since she can still feel his gaze into her person.

* * *

Madara's gaze remained on her as she continued to play, he knew her very well to the point when she was upset it can manifest into her playing, he dared not to look directly to her vibrant eyes, afraid of his own will betray him and spill the inner feelings he had for her. He knew that it was the best decision he had come up for both of them, being tied by the law, there was no any possible way for them to express each other's feelings. And he knew it very well…

At the same time, he knew he was being selfish as he made all of Sakura's suitors not to approach her anymore. In other words, he had done a fairly good job from sabotaging all of them, and yet he was annoyed when he learned that his own cousin was trying to court her as well, the same goes to the other guy who was her senior.

* * *

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night, tears dripping down her skin again. Throwing the covers off of her, she got out of the bed and looked around. Two weeks straight as she had no proper sleep when Madara's sudden statement truly stunned her. Sakura laid in her bed, her eyes wide open, and her chest heaving. For the last few weeks, she had barely spoken with Madara, but somehow both of them knew that silence was better than their usual way of interaction. Like the cold winter, her heart also turned into cold as she tried to hamper her feelings from showing up and nurse her already broken heart. His mere presence was heart thumping and saddening at the same time. Somewhere in these mix of emotions she felt for him, she wanted to be close to him. She wanted to be near him, and yet it was too impossible for now. If she recalled correctly, her stepmother had warned her from the start about Madara being off-limits. She should have listened to her as she thought of being the one who will get hurt in their little game...

It will be another long day her father asked her to accompany Madara from preparing his suits and other stuffs that was necessary for an engagement party...

...

_'Your psychotic behavior and constant temper tantrums intrigue me.'_

* * *

To be continued?

* * *

Author's Notes:

This story is dedicated to my beloved Patrick, may you rest in peace... The one thing that I truly regret is not telling you on how I feels about you... How I just realized that I didn't stop loving you after all those seven years...

* * *

I don't know if someone will still remember this story or even tried to read this unedited update. And I still don't have beta readers so forgive me if there are lots of grammar mistakes in this chapter, well if someone who want to edit this, please feel free to approach me…

* * *

Theme # 1: Prisoner (( Possible one shot story... ))

Summary:

Having the curse that life never ends, Uchiha Madara had everything, except for the fleeting emotions that has already frozen together with his heart. A simple encounter will change everything.


End file.
